1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video data receiving apparatus receiving video data, a video data transmitting apparatus transmitting video data broadcasting system distributing video data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In current broadcasting systems, two types of broadcasts are known.
One is the system in which the viewer does not have to pay for viewing the programs since commercial advertisements (hereinafter referred to as commercials or CMs) are inserted during the broadcast. The programs provided by private broadcasting stations for usual television broadcast are broadcasted by this system.
The other one is the system in which the viewer must pay for every program or for every predetermined period (every month or the like) in place of insertion of commercials during the program. The television broadcasts by Japan's NHK, satellite broadcasts, broadcast by cable TV, etc. are included in this system.
In such current broadcasting systems, the type of the broadcasting system is determined by the broadcasting station and is not determined by the program content.
In practice, however, programs in which real time and instantaneousness are sought, for example, sports broadcasts, it is not desirable for the programs to be interrupted by CMs. There are viewers who would like to view the entire period even if having to pay a fee. Further, conversely, it is easy to imagine that there are viewers who, depending on the content of the program, would not mind watching it with CMs inserted, so would like to watch it free.
In broadcasting systems heretofore, however, these desires of the viewers, for example, the desire to view a program continuously without CMs even if having to pay or the desire to view a program for free since CMs can be inserted, have never been reflected at all.